1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to excavators of the type including a base portion, and an upper portion that is rotatably mounted on the base portion and which carries a boom and bucket assembly. More particularly, it relates to an improved excavator of this general type, designed to have an unusually low center of gravity, and to eliminate clutter around the operator's cabin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powered machines for use in excavating the earth are known, and several different designs have been proposed therefor. One conventional construction includes a base portion provided with wheels, and upon which is mounted a turntable or platform carrying the boom and bucket assembly, the operator cabin, the internal combustion engine utilized to power the machine, necessary hydraulic components, and other equipment.
Excavators of this general type have found acceptance over the years, in that they are adaptable to the requirements of different excavating needs. However, the conventional excavator of this type also suffers from certain problems inherent from its construction and arrangement.
One of these problems is that the conventional excavator of this general type has a relatively high center of gravity, which renders it somewhat unstable under certain operating conditions. Further, the presence of the engine and other heavy equipment components at the same level as the operator's cabin tends to limit the vision of the operator, and poses other safety problems.
Because of the problems inherent in present excavators of this general type, there is need for a new concept in excavator construction. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.